iLove Cramps: The Sequel
by iCam
Summary: Ever since Carly helped her best friend get rid of her cramps with an orgasm, Sam has wanted to return the favor. Now that it's Carly's time of the month, will the brunette accept a reversal of roles and let Sam treat her to one? Cam.


**It's finally here! What you guys have been waiting for! The sequel to iLove Cramps, the Carly edition! I hope you guys like it just as much as the first one! ^^ Also I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the delay in posting up a new story, but I _have_ been working on multiple fics at the same time. The thing is...I just keep adding a paragraph here and there to each one without really finishing them! So that's why I haven't posted anything up. I'm a story whore. I just can't commit to one. D= So I apologize in making you guys wait for a new story! (Just in case you guys are curious, here's some preview words that are about the stories I am currently writing)**

_**Dreams**_

_**Bath**_

_**Alcohol**_

_**Injuries**_

**Think of that what you will. ;D Now onto _iLove Cramps: The Sequel._  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Spencer frowned, standing behind the couch in the living room as he looked down at his little sister laying down on it. "Because I don't have to go to Socco and Penny's all weekend barbecue if you need..."

Carly just rolled her eyes and smiled as she cut her brother off. "Yes Spencer! We go through this every month! I'll be fine! I've got my cookies, my chips, my tampo..."

"AHHHH!" Spencer quickly put his pointers in his ears as he childishly yelled.

"Hey!" Carly yelled back, watching as her brother unclamped his ears. "You're the one who brought it up!"

"I know I know! Just...no specifics, please!" Spencer put his hands together as he begged.

"Well if you didn't want to hear about it then don't ask about it," Carly huffed dramatically, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Right. Got it," Spencer laughed nervously, making his way to the door. "Now don't forget, I'll be back in two days. There's food in the fridge and if you need me, I'll have my cell on."

"Yes Spencer," Carly laughed, having gone through this ritual many times.

"...and you need to call me every.."

"...five hours. If I don't, you'll come back home. I know! Got it!" Carly added with a laugh as Spencer faked a gasp of insult as he opened the door to leave.

"Fine miss smarty pants! Since you seem to know it all, I'm leaving!"

"Oh wait!" Carly called out, making her brother stop in his tracks.

"Now what do we have here!" Spencer turned back around, a smug look on his face with his hands on his hips. "Does my all knowing little sister need her dumb dorky brother's help now?"

"No..." Carly laughed, pointing towards the kitchen. "You forgot your cooler, the one filled with ribs for the barbecue."

Spencer just raised an eyebrow and looked over at the counter to see his light blue cooler sitting on top of it. His head fell in depression as he took a walk of shame back across the apartment, Carly giggling to herself as she watched her brother.

"You know, if you left that and Sam came over well...let's just say bye bye ribs."

"I know," Spencer stuck his tongue out at Carly as he picked up the heavy object and walked back across the apartment to the door. "No need for more insults!"

"There's always a need," Carly smiled.

Spencer just laughed. "Alright well, I better get going! I locked the door and have my cell on. Now don't forget to call me every five..."

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled.

"Eep!" The man quickly ran out of the apartment, the door slamming shut. Carly just rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

An hour passed since Spencer left and Carly was still laying lazily on her couch. She held an uncomfortable expression on her face as she watched TV, having to suffer through the monthly ritual of dull annoying cramps.

Soon enough a rough knock on the door brought Carly out of her discomforted haze.

_"Hey! It's Sam! Let me in!"_

Carly thought for a moment, eyeing the space between the couch and the door, not really wanting to get up because of her sore stomach. "Come in," She called out.

The door knob jiggled for a second before it stopped. _"It's locked!"_ Sam called back from the hallway.

"Uh...has that ever stopped you before?" Carly asked with a weak laugh. After a few silent seconds, she saw the door knob jiggling once more, before the latch turned of it's own accord as if a ghost touched it. The door then swung open as Sam walked in, a pointy object in her hands. Carly recognized it to be Sam's favorite lock pick.

"Hey Carls," Sam greeted her friend, shoving the lock pick back into her pocket before closing the door and locking it back up.

"Hey Sam," Carly smiled.

Sam turned back around and was about to say something before her mouth clicked shut. She stared at Carly for a second, noticing something. "Hey wait, if you were just laying on the couch down here, then how come you made me pick open the lock?"

"Um uh..." Carly stammered as she watched her friend walk over to her and sit down by her feet on the couch.

"And why are you all stuttery?" Sam asked with a laugh before her gaze trailed down towards the coffee table. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of food on it. "Hey wait a second!" She put a finger to her chin in thought as she began analyzing it. "Hmmm...bag of super salty chips, some chocolate chip cookies, brownies, two soda cans..." Sam slowly reached over and picked up the two cans. "One empty, and the other's on it's way..." She then put them back down on the table and looked up at Carly, a smirk slowly creeping along her face. "...this could only mean one thing."

"Oh shutup," Carly laughed as she threw a potato chip at her friend. Unsurprisingly Sam caught it and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Looks to me like someone's on the rag!" Sam laughed triumphantly, little flecks of chips spraying out of her mouth as Carly shook her head in disbelief.

"Sam, you're so crude!"

"And you're so obvious," Sam laughed, reaching forward and taking two chocolate chip cookies from the box before starting to munch on them. "What if Freddie came over? I mean, yeah, now that I'm here you won't have to explain all the food, but I'm pretty sure he'd be suspicious about Carly Shay pigging out on everything in sight."

Carly just sighed, pulling a hand across her face. "Why do I even let you come over?"

By now Sam had picked up Carly's soda can and was taking a swig out of it, before placing it to the side as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "Because you wuuuuv me," At the end of her statement, Sam let out an unladylike burp.

"Yeah, don't make me question our relationship either," Carly laughed as she picked up her soda can, only to realize Sam had slurped down the last gulp. Her face fell as she let out an unsatisfied sigh.

Sam noticed Carly's slight disappointment as she held up the empty drink. "Don't worry Carls," Sam laughed, standing back up. "I'll get ya another one."

"Really?" Carly asked curiously as Sam took the can from her hand and walked over to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"Yeah," Sam called out from the kitchen as she opened the refrigerator. "I know what it's like to be sailing on the red rivers of discomfort."

"Sam..." Carly moaned, not enjoying her friend's crude statements about her current situation.

"It's just us," Sam laughed walking back into the room, two cans of soda in tow. She sat back down next to Carly and handed her one before popping open her own. "You don't have to put on your fake act as a prude around me."

Carly cocked an eyebrow as she placed her drink on the table, feeling a bit insulted. "What fake act? I'm not _acting _about anything._.._"

"Pft, you so are," Sam laughed, reaching forward as she set her drink to the side as well.

Carly just frowned as she put her hands on her hips. "And what would make you say that?"

Sam just smiled as she sat back into the couch and crossed her feet over the table."Please..." She let out a slight laugh as she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. "A prude, Carly Shay is not. Remember.." Sam looked over at her friend with a sly smile. "I've seen what you're like in bed, you nasty nasty girl."

Carly just gawked at Sam for a moment as her cheeks turned red. But her embarrassed expression quickly turned to one of anger as she crossed her arms. She wasn't too thrilled about Sam making jokes about their relationship and love making, especially when she was an emotional ticking time bomb which the blond unfortunately just set off. "Sam!" Carly growled angrily, making the smirk on her friend's face slowly disappear. "Did you just come over here to bother me? Because if so, you can just leave! There's the door!" Carly pointed her finger towards it gruffly.

Sam quickly uncrossed her feet and set them to the floor as she sat up. "What? No! Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all mad and stuff. I was just kidding, honest."

Carly frowned as she looked away.

Sam just gave a half smile, realizing she had to do damage control. "Sorry Carls, I should have known better. I shouldn't have upset you while you were...well...yeah..." Sam held her tongue about using another euphemism for explaining her friend's period.

Carly noticed this and looked back over at her friend to see that the girl was giving her a small unsure smile. The brunette couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at this. "I'm sorry too Sam." She laughed. "I know I can get a bit moody during my...how did you put it? My trip over the red waters of discomfort?"

"Well, I said sailing over the red waters of discomfort, but you got the gist," Sam winked at her.

"Yeah, both still sound as gross as all heck," Carly smiled as Sam laughed.

"True," After a few more moments of chuckling, the girls finally quieted down and settled into a sort of comfortable silence as they glanced at the TV. "So you watching a movie?" Sam asked, pointing to the screen.

"Eh, just flipping channels," Carly answered, picking up the remote and clicking it to another one.

"Oh ok, cool," Sam nodded, placing her feet back on the table and crossing them.

The girls sat quietly as they watched the channels flick by until Carly let off a slight mumble under her breath as she shuffled a bit on the couch.

Sam looked over at her friend, noticing her wince as she placed a hand on her abdomen. "You ok there cupcake?"

"Yeah," Carly gave her a tired smile. "Just the usual. Cramps."

"Ugh, I can sympathize," Sam nodded. "Hurts like a bitch."

Normally Carly berated Sam for her language, but this time she couldn't. She knew all too well the pains her friend had to go through on her period. It usually involved dizziness and vomiting. And unfortunately for Sam, she always had extreme cramps during her time of the month, ones that were probably twenty times more painful than any other average girl's. Luckily last month Carly managed to find a remedy for Sam's condition. A remedy that Sam quite enjoyed herself.

"Hey Carls?" Sam asked, snapping her fingers in front of Carly's face.

"Huh what?"

"I asked if you were alright. You looked kind of spacey there for a moment."

"Oh, did I?" Carly laughed nervously. She didn't realize it, but she was reminiscing about_ how_ she took care of Sam's cramps. It was not only fun for the blond, but fun for her as well.

"Yeah," Sam looked awkwardly at Carly. "You ok?" She asked once more.

"I'm fine," Carly nodded as she shifted in her seat. Unfortunately the movement created another dull painful spasm in her stomach. "Ugh," She mumbled, slowly curling up into her side of the couch.

Sam looked at her with a frown. "Need some Midol or something?"

"Nah...I took a few earlier this morning," Carly sighed, staring at the TV.

Sam thought for a moment as she looked at her friend's pain ridden face, before an idea came to her. "Need _"or something_" then?"

Carly just looked up at Sam. "What?"

Sam just smiled as she scooted over closer and leaned over Carly's side a bit. "You know, you took care of my cramps when I was feeling sick and well...I think it's about time I return the favor."

Carly's eyes widened. It was almost as if the blond was in her head. "Sam, you don't mean?"

"Yes I do," Sam laughed, surprised that Carly was surprised.

"Um...I'm too tired," Carly replied, feeling a little nervous. Sam frowned for a moment before standing up.

"Hey, I'll do all the work!" She explained, walking over towards Carly's side of the couch.

"I dunno..." Carly started to say before Sam stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Please? I don't like it when you feel bad. And this'll make you feel better!" Sam then smirked. "_You _proved that when you did it to me."

Carly couldn't help but laugh. Sam was right. "Ok fine," She finally gave in.

"Sweet," Sam laughed, bending down and slinking her arms underneath Carly's back and under the crook of her legs.

"Whoa!" Carly exclaimed as her friend picked her up bridal style with ease. "Ooo so I get a ride?" Carly smiled up at her.

"Since when have you _ever_ had to walk to your bed?" Sam asked, a seductive smile on her face.

Carly laughed. "Only when you're already asleep on top of it, snoring like a log!"

Sam faked a frown. "Way to ignore the sexual tension I was trying to create."

Carly just smiled and rolled her eyes as Sam continued carrying her upstairs.

* * *

The girls were now in Carly's room, Sam carrying her friend over to the bed. "Same rules as last time?" Carly asked hesitantly as Sam gently set her down and crawled on top of her.

"Mhm..." The blond mumbled, leaning down to give Carly a quick kiss before sitting back up. "...all the stuff that's too low...off limits..." Sam sighed, leaning back down and suckling on Carly's neck. Because she was the one on top, Sam made sure not to put too much body pressure on her ailing friend. Carly saw this and knew the girl's arm muscles had to be straining with the way she kept herself balanced over her. Their fronts of their bodies were touching, but Carly felt no weight or pressure from Sam.

Just as she was about to give her friend a thanks, Carly just closed her eyes and tilted her head up as she felt Sam gently nibble at her neck, warm moisture soothing her skin. Carly couldn't help but let off a moan as she felt and listened to the gentle sucking noises Sam's lips made each time they came into contact with her neck. What amazed Carly so much about Sam was that her friend had both a strong lustful side and a passionate gentle one. Right now it was obvious Sam made the choice to be passionate and gentle and Carly truly appreciated it. Sam's body was so soft and warm, and her movements were incredibly light and feather like. Carly sighed dreamily as she let Sam continue to kiss and touch her.

"Mm..." Sam slowly broke off the kiss with her friend's neck and sat up, gently straddling Carly's hips. She then linked her hands underneath Carly's shirt. "May I?"

"You may," Carly laughed, putting her hands above her head as Sam helped her pull off her shirt. The shock of cool air hit Carly's skin for a second, before Sam bent back down and covered her back up with her body. "That's good.." Carly sighed, feeling Sam's body heat warm her back up once more.

"Is it?" Sam asked, circling her finger around Carly's covered chest. Little nubs began showing through the lime green bra she was wearing.

"Yes," Carly moaned, lightly pressing her chest into Sam's hand. "Very good."

Sam smiled and captured Carly's lips in a passionate kiss as she continued to gently tease and pet her friend's clothed nipples.

"Oh Sam..." Carly murmured, a warmth running from her chest to her stomach.

"Carly..." Sam sighed with a gentle laugh.

The girls continued making out for a while, kissing and stroking each other's body's in the lightest way. But as they continued, Sam accidentally started leaning on Carly too hard, forgetting that her friend was sore.

"Oh!" Carly let out a jolt, as Sam's body pressed into her stomach, creating another pain spasm.

"Hm?" Sam quickly propped her torso up and shifted her weight off her friend. "You ok?"

"Sorry, cramp," Carly closed her eyes, took a few short breaths, and opened them back up again to see Sam was just looking down at her, concerned.

"Ok now?"

"Yeah, fine," Carly gave a smile.

Sam smiled back before her eyes trailed down to Carly's bra. She knew things had to get steamier before her friend would feel better. Without a word, Sam reached behind Carly's back and began fumbling with the clasp.

"Someone's getting antsy," Carly laughed, sitting up off the mattress a bit so Sam could get a better hold.

"I just want you to feel better," Sam replied, finally unhooking the clasp and gently slipping the article of clothing off her friend.

Carly just smiled. "I'm getting there."

Now with the bra out of the way, Sam dropped it to the floor and returned her attention back to Carly's chest as the two laid back down. Sam leaned down and flicked her tongue against Carly's right nipple.

"Oh..." Carly moaned, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

Sam smiled, and cupped Carly's left breast, not wanting to deny it attention. Unintentionally, Sam accidentally cupped it a bit too hard.

"Oh!" Carly squeaked, her eyes snapping open.

Sam instantly recognized the different tone and let go of her friend's chest. "Sorry! That was too hard wasn't it?" She frowned.

Carly just smiled at her, gently picking Sam's hand up and placing it back against her chest. "Yeah, but that's ok. I still like it...just go a little softer this time."

Sam smiled apologetically before resuming to massage Carly's chest. She made sure to keep a softer hold on her friend's breast this time. "You're a bit swollen huh?" Sam replied, her thumb lightly caressing Carly's left nipple. She was just starting to realize that Carly's breasts felt a little bigger. And by how tender they were, it was obvious it was the effects from her period.

"Yeah.." Carly murmured softly as she opened her eyes. "Is it noticeable?" She asked, a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"A little," Sam smiled. "But only by touch, so you don't have to worry about anything looking different with your shirt on," Sam explained as she leaned down and rested her head against Carly's chest.

"Good," Carly replied with a laugh, letting off a sigh as she felt Sam gently rest her cheek against her breast. The thought of having Freddie or anyone other than Sam be able to see her swollen chest was not something she'd enjoy.

But soon enough, Carly's thoughts were cut short once Sam picked her head back up and leaned over to gently take the girl's right nipple back into her mouth. Carly let out a tiny gasp as she felt Sam's tongue began to swirl against her hardened nub.

"Mm...that ok?" Sam asked in between swirls. "Doesn't hurt?" She asked, making sure to check. Sam remembered how sore her own chest was during her period, and she wanted to make sure she wasn't pushing it, especially with the mistake she made moments before.

"No..." Carly paused as she took deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Feels...amazing.."

Sam just smiled as she felt Carly push her chest lightly into her mouth, confirming what the girl said. The blond couldn't help but sneak a quick glance at her friend's face, seeing that Carly's eyes were closed as she she was softly gasping for air. It was obvious she was very relaxed and turned on. Sam figured now was the time to take it further.

Moving over to gently suck Carly's left nipple, Sam slowly dipped her hands towards Carly's pelvis and began lifting up the elastic waistband of her pajamas.

Carly opened her eyes at the new feeling and looked down. "Wait.." She called out.

Sam instantly stopped everything she was doing and looked over at her friend. "Did I do something wrong again?" She asked, her face falling in depression. "I swear I'm not trying to hurt you and I..."

"No, it's not that," Carly laughed before sighing. "It's just..." She looked away for a moment, feeling nervous.

"What is it? You can tell me.." Sam replied gently.

Carly looked back over at her and gave her an unsure smile. "Sam, I'm not going to lie. I feel kinda embarrassed about me...us...doing this...while I..." Carly's voice trailed off, showing that she didn't even want to talk about it. Sam gently sat up and straddled her, making sure to be careful with each movement.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, of course," Carly replied.

"Is your heart pounding against your ribcage right now, making it feel like it's going to rip through your chest?"

Carly just nodded slowly.

"And do you have that lump in your throat that kind of makes you want to throw up?"

"Yes, all of that!" Carly replied slowly, realizing Sam described everything she was feeling to a T.

"Well don't worry about it," Sam laughed warmly, gently stroking Carly's bare sides. "That's how I felt when you were making the advances onto me last month."

"Really?" Carly asked softly as Sam nodded. She didn't realize how nervous she made her friend feel then. She knew Sam was hesitant about her touching her during her period, but she didn't know the worry was_ this_ nerve wracking. "Oh Sam..I'm really sorry I did that to you."

"Sorry?" Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, I was nervous at first, but it got a lot better!" She then leaned back down and caught Carly's lips in a deep but short kiss. "..._a lot_ better," She added in a husky voice as they broke off the kiss, the tips of their noses touching. Carly giggled at the ticklish sensation of Sam's nose brushing against hers.

"Ok, I trust you," Carly smiled up at Sam who returned the warm gesture. The blond then slowly rolled off Carly and settled down next to her right side as she placed her hand back against her friend's pelvis. Sam knew that if things were going to get more intense, she would probably end up hurting Carly again, so she decided on staying next to her side as they made love.

"Alright so I can continue?" Sam asked softly.

Carly just nodded wordlessly. Sam gave her one more comforting smile before linking her fingers into the the waistband of her friend's pajamas. Sam made sure to go at a snail's pace, remembering how slow Carly went when it was her time of the month. She looked at Carly's face for any signs to stop, but when her friend said nothing and just closed her eyes, Sam continued.

By now Carly gasped and held her breath as she felt Sam's fingers find the elastic of her underwear and slink underneath it. The girl's fingers were dangerously close to her sensitive area now, gently resting on bare flesh. Waiting with bated breath, Carly had to crack one eye open when she realized Sam's hand wasn't moving. When she looked over at her friend she realized Sam was just staring at her, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"You know...you _can_ breathe during this," Sam chuckled as she watched Carly raise an eyebrow.

Just as Carly was about to question what her friend meant, she instead let out a long exhale of breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Thought you were going to suffocate yourself there," Sam smiled as Carly looked back at her.

"Sorry!" Carly laughed with a sigh. "Nerves."

"I know," Sam gave her a sympathetic smile, before wriggling her fingertips against Carly's bare lower pelvis. "But like I said before, I promise it'll feel good. And it makes your cramps go away. Believe me, I know."

Carly just smiled and shook her head. "Ok, I'm ready now," And with that she placed her hand against the back of Sam's neck and pulled the girl in for a kiss.

Sam complied as she leaned over Carly's side and connected their lips. Before even half a second passed, Sam felt Carly's tongue snake past her lips and into her mouth, causing the blond to moan. She knew Carly was increasing the passion in their kiss quickly and dramatically as a sort of diversion to keep her mind off what they were doing. Sam made sure to keep the kiss deep as she snaked her own tongue into Carly's mouth. Both were now tasting each other, slick muscles fighting over the other to gain control of an uncontrollable situation. Carly began giving off soft moans, vibrating both of their mouths. Sam realized her friend was starting to get lost into the kiss and decided on going to the next level.

Slowly, Sam dipped her finger a centimeter lower from where it was resting, right onto Carly's clit. The brunette gave a gasp into her friend's mouth at the contact, but Sam quickly took back control over their kiss, knowing Carly needed it as a calming mechanism. At first Sam could tell her friend's lips were a bit unresponsive than they were before, as Carly was most likely thinking about the hand in her pants, but when Sam gave the brunette's clit another soft stroke, Carly moaned and continued the kiss.

Sam just smiled as she began stroking her fingers against Carly's clit, building up a rhythm that she felt her friend keep up with their mouths. At this point the blond knew she basically turned off worry wart Carly and activated sexual Carly. This was made more apparent when Carly's hips began lifting towards each of Sam's strokes.

"Mmf...that ok?" Sam asked out of the corner of her mouth as Carly continued the lip lock.

"God...yes.." Carly moaned in between each kiss, wrapping an arm around Sam's body, hugging her tighter against her side.

Sam just sighed, enjoying the way Carly pulled her towards her. There was just something about being right next to her friend that made her warm inside. Plus it helped Sam know that she was doing something right, for once.

* * *

After a few more minutes of kissing and stroking, Sam realized Carly was getting really into it. Other than the fact that the brunette was practically gasping into her mouth for air each second, Sam felt that her friend's clit was feeling more prominent against her fingertips as it was harder and more swollen than when they started. She knew it wouldn't be too long now.

"Mmm..." Sam slowly broke off their kiss with a wet sounding suck noise. Carly opened her eyes and looked at her for an explanation, breathing heavily with half lidded eyes and pink cheeks. Sam couldn't help but smile at how sexy and cute her friend looked. "Take it easy, breathe," She replied, knowing that her friend couldn't keep up a kiss with the lack of oxygen she was suffering though. And with that, Sam laid her head down on Carly's sweat glistened chest and blew her breath across it.

"Oh..." Carly closed her eyes and tilted her head up as she felt the cool sensation against her heated skin. "...Sam," She moaned.

Sam just smiled, and continued stroking her friend's clit.

Carly kept her eyes closed and her mouth open in a silent gasp as continued thrusting against Sam's hand. She was incredibly grateful of Sam's consideration when the girl broke off the kiss so she could breathe. Whenever they made love, Sam always seemed to know what to do at the right moment, and Carly loved it. With a sigh, the brunette brought one hand up and placed it against the back of Sam's head which was still currently resting on her chest, hugging the girl to her body. Carly began gently threading her fingers through the soft locks as she continued feeling Sam's fingers work magic against her womanhood. The gentle hair playing caused Sam to give off a moan into her chest, making Carly sigh in happiness. Everything just felt so amazing...so amazing that her body was starting to peak.

"Oh Sam.." Carly whispered, her body starting to tense up. "I think..."

At this point Sam lifted her head from her friend's breast to look at her face but by now Carly's eyes were shut tight as her head was pressed back into her pillow. Sam just smiled and leaned back down against her chest, capturing her friend's right nipple in her mouth.

Carly's body let out a jump at the surprising yet totally welcome feeling. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Sam looking up at her, a smirk on her face as she once again swirled the hard swollen nub gently with her tongue.

"Sam.." Carly whimpered, knowing she was going to loose it as she felt herself thrust faster and faster against Sam's fingers. The combined sensations of pleasure against her chest and womanhood were amazing, and she didn't know how long she could last.

"Mm it's ok," Sam breathed in between each swirl of the tongue, quickening the pace of her fingers as she felt Carly's hips moving faster against them, trying to get off on the motion. "It's ok..."

"Sa-" Was all Carly could say before she felt her body go over the edge. Her back arched up harshly, pushing her breasts further into Sam's mouth. A throaty moan came from deep within her as sparks of pleasure shot out of her clit and ran up and down the entire length of her body, making her toes curl into the mattress.

Sam moaned as well when she felt Carly's nipple turn into the hardest it's ever been in her mouth. Keeping the strokes going on Carly's clit with her hand, Sam messily licked and sucked Carly's chest, hoping that the heightened sensitivity of her nipple would add more pleasure and time to her friend's orgasm. It apparently did as Carly felt her body arch a tiny bit more into Sam, making it feel as though it shouldn't be humanly possible. By now Carly's mind was in a state of euphoria, random colors dancing in the dark as Sam worked the magic on her body.

Finally after a few more seconds of extreme pleasure, Carly felt her body coming down from the sexual high, the lights slowly disappearing as her thoughts became rational once more. Sam also felt it and slowed up her strokes, gently finishing her last suck against Carly's tender nipples. Soon everything slowed to a stop. Carly just laid there with Sam pushed up against her side.

Sam slowly looked up at her friend and smiled, watching as Carly drew in desperate gasps of air with her eyes closed. The brunette had a pink sheen on her skin, the efforts of their lovemaking. Sam was always proud of that.

"Oh..." Carly gave a soft moan, opening up her eyes.

"Hey there," Sam smiled, watching as her friend blinked a few times to get the extra water out of her eyes from their passionate affair.

"Hey," Carly laughed breathlessly before letting out a sigh. "Dang Sam, that was..."

"Amazing?" Sam asked cockily, taking the tip of her finger and gently swirling it around Carly's upper chest.

"More than amazing," Carly sighed with a smile.

Sam just gave a warm laugh. "So how you feeling?"

"Great...tired..." Carly laughed quietly.

"No more cramps?"

Carly's eyes opened up a little more clearly as she suddenly realized something. "Oh...wow. I completely forgot about that," She laughed honestly.

"Told ya it would be good," Sam winked at her.

Carly just laughed and rolled her eyes as she turned onto her right side and pulled Sam into a hug. "I love you so much."

"Love you too Carls," Sam smiled as she leaned over Carly's shoulder, returning the hug as she gently stroked her friend's bare back.

"Mm," Carly just closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of comfort. Her bare chest curling into Sam's soft body was very soothing, and she wished she could stay there forever. In fact, she tried to.

Sam just smiled as she watched the minutes pass as Carly stayed curled into the hug. She saw that her friend was starting to fall asleep in her arms. Slowly unhooking one of her arms from around the sleepy girl, Sam reached down for the covers around their waists and protectively pulled it up and over her and Carly's shoulders. Once that was done, she reconnected her arms back around her friend.

"Night kiddo, sleep well," And with that, Sam snuggled deeper into Carly's embrace and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so I know getting rid of Spencer at the beginning of each CAM sex story is like a running theme in my fics, but I really think Carly and Sam would be respectable not to romp around with Spencer in the apartment. Maybe I'll eventually get to a fic where they get it on at night when he's asleep, but I most likely will never write one where he catches them in the sexual act. Too weird. xD**

**And lastly (but most importantly!) I hope you guys please remember to review if you like the story! I seriously crave feedback! I especially love when readers tell me which scene or piece of dialogue they liked the most! I always read my reviews like twenty times over when writing a new story, trying to use the comments to make the new story better than the last! (And remember, every time someone favorites my story but doesn't review, a puppy dies a horrible painful death. D= ...Ok, well not really, but still, please review! :3 I'd really love it if you took the time out to leave a comment! Maybe it will get rid of my story whorishness and make me commit to finishing one at a time. xD)  
**


End file.
